castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith is an enemy in the Castlevania series. She is an alluring demon who deludes her victims with mystifying beauty. Origins According to medieval Jewish apocrypha, Lilith was Adam's first wife. Lilith considered herself equal to Adam, as they were both created from dust. After Lilith refused to lie beneath him while having intercourse, she cursed him and departed toward the Red Sea. Adam complained to God regarding Lilith and God sent three angels to retrieve her. When the angels found Lilith by the sea, they commanded her to return with them under the threat that she would lose a hundred of her demonic children by death if she refused. Lilith replied that she preferred that punishment to living with Adam. After this incident, Lilith took her revenge by injuring babies. The name "Lilith" with supernatural connotations also appears in the Book of Psalms. The name "Lilith" and her demonic heritage is derived from a Mesopotamian night spirit named Lilitu, who is referred as "Queen of the Night". Description Liliths are a type of lady bats in the Castlevania series. In Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, both she and LilimLilin (or Lilim) is considered to be Lilith's daughter in Jewish mythology. are demons resembling beautiful women with wings. She attacks by generating several rings imbued in darkness that spin around her and which she can hurl at the player. She can fly all over the screen with great speed and mobility. Since Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and subsequent titles, she remains hovering at ground level. When attacked, she sometimes dodges backward and retaliates either by sending out a kiss that curses the player or by lunging forward to hug them and feast on their blood. Appearances ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Lilith appears in a hidden room of the Underground Warehouse only after defeating Camilla. Reigning supreme over all other lady bats, she can deal devastating amounts of damage in just a few hits, making her one of the most dangerous regular enemies in the game. However, it must be noted that she yields a whooping 20,000 EXP points per kill and also drops the extremely valuable Sage Robe (DEF +250, INT +500), so she is a favorite among players for grinding and leveling up (around level 50~55). To defeat her, it's recommended to summon creatures which deal high and constant damage and that can cover the entire screen (like Uranus + Thunderbird). Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow One of Lilith's most characteristic features in ''Aria of Sorrow is that only the bone structure of her wings remains, without a membrane that could make them suitable for flight. Another peculiarity is that in this game she appears completely naked, while in other games she wears at least some garments (headgear, boots, sleeves, etc.). It's worth mentioning the existence of a particular room in The Arena where a Lilith, accompanied by a Succubus, can be found apparently taking a bath together in a bathtub (complete with a floating rubber duck toy). ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Since Liliths have the ability to curse the player, they can be used to complete Wind's "Overcome the Curse" quest. A Lilith appears in one of the rooms below the portrait that leads to the Nation of Fools, along with a conveniently placed Warp Point nearby. The player just needs to let her curse them and then warp back to Wind's location at the Entrance to complete the quest. Lilith may drop the Lilith Corset (DEF +17), a piece of chest gear characteristic to her that Charlotte can wear. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery AoS 038.png|'Lilith's enemy list entry from Aria of Sorrow PoR Illustrated Lilith.JPG|'''Lilith's illustration from Portrait of Ruin Trivia *In her introductory appearance in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, Lilith occupied the highest rank among all lady bats. However, in subsequent games she was demoted to being just a minor enemy, usually a weaker version of the Succubus. It was not until her reappearance in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia when she regained her supreme rank. See also *Lady Bats *Lilim References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Curse Enemies Category:Demons Category:Female Monsters Category:Flying Enemies Category:Hebrew Lore Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies